I Speak Now!
by MissBubbly
Summary: Blossom loves Brick, but Brick is getting married to Princess. Will it be a happy ending or a sad ending? Blossom/Brick songfic. I don't own the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Please R&R!


HI!

I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for almost a year! I been very busy with school and all of my other activities that I forgot my story _**I Love You Like A Love Story.** BTW: _I not quitting on that story just for those of you who thought I did. Any way i hope you enjoyed my one-shot!

* * *

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

My name is Blossom Elizabeth Utonium and today I'm "visiting" my ex's wedding. My ex, Brick Edward Jojo, is marrying … Princess Izzy Morbucks. He and I used to date in the first year of high school, but after prom, he decided that we are better off as friends. The next day, I saw him kissing Princess and found out that they were going out. It Killed Me…

_I sneak in and see your friends_  
_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_  
_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_  
_Somewhere back inside a room_  
_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

As I "go" in, I find Brick's best friends: Butch, Boomer, Buddy, Bane, Bruce, Bliss and Byrne. At the same time, I see Princess's family wearing very formal dress which by the looks of it, looks like pastel. In the back of the church, I see Princess yelling at her bridesmaid, Liz, about her dress the Best in Townsvile, which looks like a pastry, in my opinion.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say  
_

I stare at Brick so long, that I didn't notice I was in a daydream zone and where I'd say the words …

_**Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"  
**_

_Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be  
_

As I snap out of my daydream, I see everyone coming in as the musicians play a song that sound like a funeral song and say "hi" to each other as I run to a curtain and hid in them. It turns out I was not invited to the wedding unlike my sisters by Brick's _gorgeous_ future wife.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?_

As Princess walks down the aisle, I hear people say that she looks like so pretty as if she was a pageant queen, but I know that you, Brick, wish it was me that walk down that aisle looking like a Queen.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,_  
_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door._  
_Don't wait or say a single vow,_  
_You need to hear me out,_  
_And they said, "Speak now"._

I just hope you don't say yes and run away with me. You know where to find me if you don't say yes. Don't say a word, hear me out, as they say "**SPEAK NOW!"**_**  
**_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now"._

_Oh, la, la_  
_Oh, oh_  
_Say a single vow_

Don't….

_**I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.  
**_

And I say….

_"__**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl"  
**_

My name is Blossom Elizabeth Utonium and today I'm "visiting" my ex's wedding. My ex, Brick Edward Jojo, is marrying … Princess Izzy Morbucks.

_**"So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,"  
And they said, "Speak now".**_

Brick looks at me…

**And you'll say**_** "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak**_** now".**

Brick gets away from Princess and change from his tux to a red muscle shirt with baggy blue jeans along with his red Vans. He meets me at the back of the church and we both runaway from the ugly church and...

"By the way Brick you owe me some new shoes since these ones got dirty. Ok"

"Yes my princess cherry Blossom"

live happy ever after...

**The End =D**

* * *

***********So did ya love it? I'll soon update** ** =D **************  
**


End file.
